


Aku Terbang

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku tidak berbohong, aku dapat terbang.





	Aku Terbang

_Aku kura-kura kecil di pantai terpencil_

_Terbang aku ke langit, mencari awan pekat_

_Aku menginginkan petir dan kilat agar menyambar_

_Kulihat pelangi yang menjulang, aku ingin menjangkaunya_

_AKu sedang mencari, entah apa itu, apakah lingkaran debu?_

_Mungkinkah ada sejuta rumus yang berasal dari matahari?_

_Pada malam hari, ada api_

_Kutatap bara yang berkumpul dalam mega_

_Kupegang, pasti panas rasanya_

_Aku sedang mengingat berapa jumlah kalornya_

_Melalui Antartika, aku kedinginan_

_Aku sudah tidak peduli, jika wajahku tersiram kata-kata_

_Kuteruskan perjalananku ke Andromeda_

_Melalui Sagitta, aku belajar memanah_

_Melalui Cancer, aku belajar berjuang_

_Melalui Orion, aku menemukan kenestapaan_

_Melayang aku ke taman, mencari nektar_

_Aku sedang beljar mengarang puisi sekarang_

_Tolong, kembalikan aku ke langit, Tuhan!_

_Aku masih ingin mengambil garam di lautan_

_Namun, kakiku goyah, tak kuat menanggung beban_

_Turun aku ke bumi, menaburkan benih biji_

_Melintasi khatulsitiwa, aku menangis_

_Mengapa orang-orang ini tak mau pergi?_

_Pergilah! Cepat pergi!_

_Menuju angkasa, itu cita-cita_

_Kuberi kekuatan, pergilah yang jauh!_

_Jangan kembali sebelum dadamu terisi kilau mutiara_

_Genggamlah tanganku untuk menepi_

_Mengambil anak kura-kura di pantai lagi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 29 November 2015.


End file.
